Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do szesnastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} scena przedstawia [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggmana] oznaczonego na szaro, oraz momenty z poprzedniego odcinka.] Sekretarz #1: W zeszłym tygodniu, po tym jak Eggman został pokonany przez Sonica, zatonął gdzieś w oceanie. Jednakże... Sekretarz #2: Nie możemy go znaleźć! przez chwilę statki i samoloty. Sekretarze: Nie możemy go znaleźć! chwilę widać planetę [[Ziemia], którą mija satelita.] Prezydent: Nie możecie go znaleźć? scena przedstawia [[Biały Dom (Sonic X)|Biały Dom].] Sekretarz #1: Prawdopodobnie ukrywa się gdzieś na dnie oceanu. Prezydent: Nie ma mowy, by Eggman się poddał! Znaleźć go! odchodzi, zostawiając prezydenta samego. Prezydent odwraca się do okna. Prezydent: Przez cały ten czas pracowałem bez przerwy. Urlop chcę spędzić na plaży. scena przedstawia ocean, gdzie leży utopiony wrak [[Egg Fort]. Znajdują się w nim Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe, którzy na wypadek pojawienia się wojska muszą być cicho.] Decoe: Yyyyy… Eggman: Idioto! Ani słowa. Bo jeszcze wojskowe siły poszukiwawcze nas znajdą. Musimy być cicho, póki nie dadzą sobie spokoju. Decoe: Racja. Egg Fortem przepływa jakaś łódź podwodna. Gdy odpływa, Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe czuli się bezpiecznie. Eggman: Zacznijcie reperować statek! Bocoe: Tak jest! Decoe: To ciężka harówa... tytułowa scena przedstawia [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów].] Ella: Sprawdźmy to raz jeszcze. Wiecie, których sztućców użyć? Amy: Oczywiście! Cream: Tych! Ella: Dokładnie! Pamiętacie! Dobre z was dzieci! Elli, Chrisa, [[Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)|Tailsa], Amy, Cream i Cheese’a podchodzi Chuck.] Chuck: Wszyscy już są. Tails: Co jest, Chuck? z Chuckiem jest [[pan Tanaka], który trzyma na tacy dokumenty i paszporty.] Chuck: To ważne dokumenty, więc pilnujcie ich. Tails: Dokumenty? ogląda swoją kartę ubezpieczeniową i paszport. Amy: Co to? Chuck: Twoja karta ubezpieczeniowa i paszport. (do Tailsa) Tails, ty dodatkowo dostałeś licencję pilota, mechanika i inne takie. przegląd uje swoje dokumenty. Tails: To wszystko moje? Chris: Sporo tych dokumentów, Tails. Chuck: Jeśli dalej będziesz latał bez papierów, aresztują cię. Ale z nimi możesz latać po całym kraju. te słowa pan Tanaka kiwa głową. Cream: Chuck. Chuckowi na dziwny dokument. Cream: A co to za licencja, którą ma Cheese? karcie są informacje świadczące o tym, że Cheese jest zwierzątkiem. Chuck: To certyfikat zaświadczający, że Cheese to honorowe obywatelskie zwierzątko Cream. te słowa Cream gniewa się na Chucka. Chuck: Co? Zwierzątko? To niekulturalne! Cheese nie jest moim zwierzątkiem, tylko przyjacielem! i pan Tanaka próbują udobruchać Cream. Chuck: Spokojnie... Nie bądź taka. Cream: Postaraj się to anulować! Chuck: Dobrze, dobrze. uważnie ogląda swój paszport. Amy: Co? paszporcie widać było jej zdjęcie, na którym atakuje swoim młotem, co doprowadza ją do szału. Amy: Co to jest?! tym pan Tanaka, [[Chris Thorndyke|Chris], Cream i Cheese przysuwają się do Amy, by dowiedzieć się, co jest grane.] Pan Tanaka: Co? Chris: Daj zobaczyć. Cream: Co się stało? Amy: Nie mieli ładniejszego zdjęcia? Pan Tanaka (nieśmiało): Prawdopodobnie użyli zdjęcia, które w sekrecie zrobił jakiś reporter. Amy: Dlaczego muszą używać takich kiepskich zdjęć? jej wściekłość pan Tanaka, Chris, Cream i Cheese o mało nie upadli na podłogę ze strachu. Amy: No nie wytrzymam! pozostałych podchodzi [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sonic].] Sonic: Hejka! Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawicie. Chuck: Sonic, dobre wyczucie czasu. Proszę. To jest twoje. przekazuje Sonicowi paszport dla niego. Sonic: Co to? Chris: To paszport, który pozwala ci przemieszczać się między krajami. Sonic: Innymi krajami? Ten już cały przebiegłem... (Śmieje się) Brzmi ciekawie! na pasie startowym [[Tornado X] przygotowuje się do startu. Sonic siedzi na pokładzie samolotu.] Amy: Na razie. Cream: Do zobaczenia. Ella: Tak, do zobaczenia. Chris: Pa, dziadku. Chris: Bądźcie ostrożni. się przechylają, a Tornado X uruchamia silniki. Tails: Tornado X, startujemy! unosi się w powietrze i leci w nieznane. Pan Tanaka, Ella i Chuck: Do zobaczenia! Trzymajcie się! Chuck: Tanaka, na tej wycieczce nic nie może się stać Chrisowi. Pan Tanaka: Zrozumiałem. Proszę zostawić to mi. X leci nad morzem, a Sonic nadal siedzi na pokładzie. Amy zaś przegląda atlas. Cream: Amy, gdzie lecimy? Amy: A może tutaj? Cream czasopismo. Amy: Ocean Wielkiego Błękitnego Szafiru. przez chwilę zdjęcie morza oraz jego opis. Amy: Ciemnoniebieska woda, białe fale, balkon z widokiem na ocean... (Rumieni się) Jakże romantycznie. Chris: Amy, słyszysz mnie? Spójrzcie w dół. Ocean jest taki piękny! Amy: Nie. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Moje serce jest już nad Wielkim Błękitem. Chris: Ale przecież właśnie nad nim przelatujemy. Amy, Cream i Cheese oglądają przez okno Tornado X cały ocean. Amy: Jest taki piękny. Cream: Wspaniały. Amy: Zdecydowałam się na to miejsce. Szybko, ląduj! Cream: Szybko! Chris: Dobra. Tails: Chris! Chris: Co jest? Tails: Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd Chaosu jasno się świeci. Chris: Szmaragd się błyszczy. Tornado X zaczyna wyczuwać dziwny wstrząs, jakby ktoś uderzył w samolot. Sonic: Co się dzieje? Tails: Tak samo było na Stadionie Diamentów. A to oznacza... przytula przerażonego Cheese’a do siebie. Cream: Czwarty Szmaragd Chaosu jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Amy: Czwarty... Chris: Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails: Trzymajcie się! Lądujemy! Tornado X ląduje na przystani rybackiej, niedaleko od oceanu. Sonic: Dotarliśmy. Zobaczmy... Na razie chodźmy na plażę. zauważyli ich ludzie. Mężczyzna #1: Czy to nie Sonic? Kobieta: Co? Sonic? Niemożliwe! Mężczyzna #2: To naprawdę on! przez chwilę słyszy jakieś hałasy. Sonic: Co? tłum ludzi biegnie w stronę Sonica, by zdobyć od niego autograf lub zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie. Sonic: Tylko nie znowu. Uciekajmy! razem z Soniciem, Amy, Tailsem, Cream I Cheese’em uciekają z dala od tłumu ludzi. Udaje im się zgubić tłum dopiero na plaży. Chris: Jesteśmy w centrum uwagi, nieważne, gdzie pójdziemy. Amy: Przez tych ciekawskich wolałabym się podkradać, niż chodzić z podniesioną głową. Cream: Ale to kłopotliwe. Tails: Może będzie lepiej, kiedy będziemy udawać pluszaki. Chris: To nic nie da. Jesteście sławni. Amy: No cóż, przebierzmy się w stroje kąpielowe. za późno zauważa, że nie ma z nimi Sonica. Cream: A gdzie poszedł Sonic? Chris: Nie mów, że sam poszedł szukać Szmaragdu. idzie szukać Sonica. Chris: Hej, Sonic! Hej! Sonic, gdzie jesteś? Sonic: Tutaj. leżał ukryty za skałami. Chris: Tu jesteś. Co ty tu robisz? patrzył na morze. Sonic: Myślę, jakby tu poszukać Szmaragdu Chaosu, który jest w oceanie. Chris: Musimy jedynie znaleźć sposób, by przez dłuższy czas pozostać pod wodą. Zostaw to mi! Cream i Amy ubrały się w swoje stroje kąpielowe, a potem pływały w najlepsze. Amy i Cream: Ale to super! Tails i Cheese opalali się, mając na sobie okulary do opalania (po drodze mija ich żywy krab. Chris daje Sonicowi wąż ogrodowy, który powinien mu posłużyć jako rurka do oddychania. Chris: Sonic, włóż to do ust. Sonic: To zadziała? pokazuje tabliczkę z napisem „Grzeczne dzieci nie próbują tego w domu!” w lewej ręce, a w prawej – wąż ogrodowy. Chris: Jasne! Dzięki temu będziesz mógł oddychać pod wodą. Musisz jedynie powoli iść. nieco Sonic trzyma tabliczkę z napisem „Czyli uważasz, że jestem niegrzeczny?”. Sonic: Iść? Dobra, spróbuję. Chris: Powodzenia, Sonic. wskakuje do wody i przemierza wodny świat. Chris pilnuje wszystkiego, nucąc sobie coś pod nosem. Lecz podnośnik z wężem ogrodowym spada do wody, przez co utknął w kamieniu, a Sonic próbuje go wyciągnąć. Niestety, krab przeciął „rurkę” swoimi szczypcami, przez co Sonic się prawie udusił. Właściwie to krab uszczypnął Sonica w ogon, przez co jeż pływa do góry jak szalony. Chris: Sonic... wyskakuje razem z krabem z wody jak oparzony. Chris: Wróciłeś. Sonic: Co ty odwalasz, krabie jeden?! kraba do wody. Chwilę później Chris przynosi wielki dzwon. Chris: Sonic, teraz już wszystko będzie git. Bezproblemowo. Chrisa stoi tabliczka z napisem: „Nie próbujcie tego naśladować”. Sonic: Skąd żeś ty to wytrzasnął? Sonic wchodzi do wody, jednocześnie trzymając dzwon. Kłopot w tym, że przez dzwon mimo dobrego oddechu, nie widzi, dokąd idzie. Sonic: Mogę oddychać, ale nic nie widzę! Rany. nie ominął Sonica, który potyka się o kamień. Sonic: Ale ciemno! I ciasno! Chris, wyciągnij mnie! Wyciągnij mnie! chwil później Sonic zostaje wyciągnięty z wody. Sonic: Myślałem, że umrę. Chris: No weź. Tak łatwo nie da się umrzeć. wybierają się na zakupy do sklepu ze sprzętem sportowym. Towarzyszą im Tails, Amy, Cream i Cheese. Chris: Skoro mamy nurkować w oceanie, powinniśmy użyć odpowiedniego sprzętu. Niebezpiecznie jest używać sprzętu, który nie służy do nurkowania. Sonic (mocno zagniewany): Od razu powinniśmy byli to zrobić! szóstka przyjaciół wchodzi do sklepu ze sprzętem do nurkowania. Amy przymierza kamizelkę ochronną. Chris: Ile kosztuje wypożyczenie strojów do nurkowania dla wszystkich, a także łodzi? Sprzedawca: Nie musicie płacić. Kongres uchwalił specjalny budżet Sonica, więc za wszystko płaci państwo. Przy okazji, po co chcecie wypożyczyć łódkę? Chris: Cóż... uwagę Chrisa przykuwa model jakiegoś statku. Chris: Hej! Ten statek jest taki sam, jak ten na obrazie. Sprzedawca: Zgadza się. To legendarny statek, który dawno temu zatonął w Oceanie Wielkiego Błękitnego Szafiru. W czasie Ery Odkryć w statek uderzył sztorm. po wysłuchaniu legendy wychodzą ze sklepu. Chris: Chodźmy już. patrzy na przyjaciół, ruszających na poszukiwanie przygód. Sprzedawca: Do zobaczenia i powodzenia. Bon voyage. są na morzu, gdzie przygotowują Sonica do nauki pływania. Amy: Tails i ja będziemy pilnować Sonica. Chris: Dzięki. Tails: Poćwicz pływanie. Chris: Jak będziesz pod wodą, to oddychaj powoli. Sonic: Dobra. Chris: To płynę. zakłada aparat oddechowy na usta i gogle, a potem wskakuje do wody I nurkuje. Amy: Ruszajmy. Sonic (niepewnie): Tak... Amy, Cream i Sonic nurkują do wody, zostawiając Cheese’a na łódce. postaci scena przedstawia samo morze. Nagle wyłania się z wody [[Egg Fort], który został naprawiony.] Eggman: W końcu skończyliśmy naprawy. Decoe: Było sporo roboty. Bocoe: Jestem wykończony. telewizję, gdzie widać podobiznę Sonica w studiu. Dziennikarz: Sławny Sonic obecnie cieszy się wakacjami nad Oceanem Wielkiego Błękitnego Szafiru. jego widok Eggman nie kryje szoku. Eggman: Co? Wakacjami? Bocoe: Podczas gdy my jesteśmy pokryci olejem i sadzą i przeżywamy ciężkie chwile. Decoe: Oni cieszą się wakacjami. Decoe i Bocoe: Jestem taki zazdrosny! Eggman zaczyna się mocno denerwować. Eggman: Ten wstrętny Sonic! przyjaciół rusza na poszukiwania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails: Sygnał Szmaragdu Chaosu jest coraz mocniejszy. Chris: To... nasi przyjaciele coś zauważają. Chris: To jest... były ruiny wielkiego statku, którego model widział Chris w sklepie ze sprzętem do nurkowania. Chris: Czy to nie statek, o którym mówił właściciel sklepu ze sprzętem do nurkowania? Tails: Ciekawe, czy jest tam Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic: Przeszukajmy go. i przyjaciele ruszają na poszukiwania. Tymczasem nad oceanem lata [[Bokkun], który lokalizuje łódkę z Cheese’em. Bokkun: Mam ich! łódce zastaje tylko Cheese’a, który zasnął, co mocno nie pocieszyło Bokkuna. Bokkun: Sonica tu nie ma. Tylko ta miernota. Dlaczego? Egg Forcie Eggman też postanowił sobie zrobić mały wypoczynek. Eggman: Chyba nie będzie problemu, jeśli i my zrobimy sobie wakacje. chwili Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe (którzy go wachlowali dla ochłody) zobaczyli nadlatującego do nich Bokkuna. Bokkun: Wróciłem. Eggman: Dobra robota. Mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś moją wiadomość Sonicowi. wyjmuje swoją [[Bomba telewizyjna|telewizyjną bombę].] Bokkun: Tak! się ekran telewizora, na którym widać wiadomość od Eggmana. Eggman: Dobrze się bawisz, Sonic? Jak śmiesz robić sobie wakacje! Przez ciebie przeżywam teraz okropne chwile. Poczekaj no. Obiecuję, że zapłacisz za to! to, Eggman nie może uwierzyć. Eggman: To wiadomość, którą mu przekazałem. Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz? Naprawdę mu ją przekazałeś? Bokkun: Sonica tam nie było. Tylko jedna miernota. Dlatego musiałem ją tu odnieść. Eggman z ekranu: Ta wiadomość ulegnie samozniszczeniu. Eggman: Zamontowałem tu urządzenie wybuchające. Decoe i Bocoe: Co oznacza... ku uciesze Bokkuna wielki wybuch. Eggman: Ten wstrętny jeż! Ruszamy! Tym razem naprawdę mi za to zapłaci. zdziwieniu Chrisa i jego przyjaciół, widać było wielki skarb piratów. Chris: Ale to piękne. Cream: Błyszczy się. Amy: Cały ten statek jest jak pudełko z biżuterią. Tails: Sygnał Szmaragdu Chaosu jest jeszcze mocniejszy. Kolejny Szmaragd może być gdzieś w tym skarbie. Chris: Tak, pewnie masz rację. coś się wyłania ze skarbu. Chris: Co? był natrętny krab, który sprawiał Sonicowi dużo kłopotów. Sonic: To jest... Chris: Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails: A jednak tu był. robi się przerażony na widok Sonica. Sonic: Hej! Znowu się spotykamy. rzuca Szmaragd Chaosu, po czym ucieka. Sonic: Zwiał! łapie szmaragd. Amy: To czwarty Szmaragd Chaosu? Cream: Fantastycznie! Eggman: Znalazłem cię, jeżu! odwrócili się w stronę Egg Fortu, sterowanego przez Eggmana, który się śmieje ze znaleziska. Eggman: Czyli tu się ukrywałeś. Ruszaj, E-57! o nazwie E-57 wysuwa się na wodę. Sonic: Uciekajcie na powierzchnię! Ja się nim zajmę! Chris: Jasne. Pospieszmy się! Tails, Amy i Cream uciekają w inną stronę. Robot atakuje Sonica, lecz udaje mu się uniknąć ataków; jednak nie może biec pod wodą. Robot atakuje ponownie, tym razem celnie. Sonic: Nie za dobrze mi się biega pod wodą. Ledwo unikam jego ataków! Eggman: Dobrze! Wykończ go, E-57! zaczyna atakować Sonica rakietami, co bardzo cieszy Eggmana. Eggman: To mi się podoba! Chris, Cream, Amy i Tails wchodzą na łódkę, gdzie czekał na nich Cheese. Chris: I już. Wszyscy cali? Tails: Tak, nic nam nie jest. Pan Tanaka: Paniczu! podpływa do nich łodzią. Pan Tanaka: Jesteś bezpieczny! Chris: Tanaka! Pan Tanaka: Szybko, wskakujcie na tę łódź. Chris: Tanaka, co ty tu robisz? Pan Tanaka: Moją pracą jest zapewnienie ci bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego jeśli zagrożenie się do ciebie zbliży, pojawię się. nie wie, co powiedzieć. Tymczasem robot ciągle atakował Sonica, lecz udaje mu się złapać jedną z macek. Lecz robot macha macką, rzucając Sonica w górę z wody; Sonic pozbywa się aparatu oddechowego, lecz robot go łapie i podrzuca go. Sonic: Przestań się mną bawić! Przestań! scenę widzą Chris, Amy, Tails, Cream i Cheese. Chris: Sonic jest... jego zdziwieniu, podjeżdża do nich na skuterze wodnym [[Sam Speed].] Sam Speed: Przepraszam, że kazałem wam czekać. Chris: Wujek! Sam Speed: Dziś mów mi Superszybka Wielka Fala! bliżej do Sonica z drążkiem w ręku. Sam Speed: Łap, naddźwiękowy kolego! Sonicowi drążek, dzięki któremu jeż uwalnia się z macek robota. Sam Speed: Płyniemy! skacze do wody, jednocześnie trzymając drążek. Sonic: Dobra! chwili zauważa robota. Sonic: Patrzcie no! próbuje trafić w Sonica rakietami, ale kończy się to tylko trafieniem w wodę. Sonic: Twoje żałosne rakiety mnie nie trafią. i Sonic płyną dookoła robota. Tails: Sonic! podlatuje do Sonica i Sama. Tails: Sonic, łap! łapie [[Pierścień (Sonic X)|pierścień] i ku zdziwieniu Sama, zmienia się w błyskawiczną kulę, by za pomocą Spin Attacku zniszczyć robota, który wybucha potęznie.] Chris: Udało mu się! leci w powietrze, a Sam Speed podnosi mu kciuk w ramach pogratulowania dobrej roboty. Sonic: Dzięki. przyjściu do sklepu Chris opowiada sprzedawcy o przygodzie, jaka go spotkała, oraz o znalezieniu statku. Sprzedawca: Znaleźliście przy brzegu zatopiony statek? Chris: Tak, ale Eggman go zniszczył, więc nic nie zostało ze statku i skarbu. Sprzedawca: Rozumiem... Ale naprawdę widzieliście zatopiony statek. Chris: Tak. Sprzedawca: Czyli historia była prawdziwa. spokojnie na obraz przedstawiający na statek, którego wrak znaleźli Chris z przyjaciółmi. Sprzedawca: Legenda była prawdziwa. Chris: Okazuje się, że kapitanem zatopionego statku był przodek właściciela sklepu ze sprzętem do nurkowania. Cream: Jaki piękny zachód słońca. Amy: Nareszcie czuję się jak na wakacjach. Sonic siedzi na statku i patrzy na zachód słońca, zastanawiając się, co się stało z Eggmanem. Dziennikarz: Mimo że Doktor Eggman pojawił się dziś nad Oceanem Wielkiego Błękitnego Szafiru, to dzięki drużynie Sonica... Eggman wyłącza telewizor. Eggman: Nienawidzę go! {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X